In Terms of Lolita
by Lady Eden Death
Summary: One had to wonder: how far would Humbert Humbert go to ensure Lolita remained his? Sakyo so enjoyed assigning the roles of H.H., Lolita, and Quilty. All the while he entertained the notion that Karasu could never attain true sophistication. Multiple pairings: Toguro/Sakyo, Sakyo/Karasu and also present is Kurama, who was Shuichi at home and Minamino on the dotted line.
1. Prelude

For those of you who are thinking, 'Why, this fic looks familiar'…it just might be. I've taken Introducing Lolita and In Terms of Lolita and have combined them. A few things have been fixed/edited. This will conclude on "Act VI".

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Prelude. Introducing Lolita

Behind those dark shades, brown eyes watched the longhaired man just as they always did. Carefully, intrigued. His employer seemed to have a way with things—movement—that set everything to a graceful tone. Brown watched blue glide across the page of the book. The latter pair drank up all the words they had undoubtedly glanced over on several previous occasions.

Vaguely aware that he held captive an audience of one, Sakyo leaned an inch further against the back of his chair. Had he not been reading a favored part, he would have met the demon's gaze. Ah, dear chapter thirty-two. Of course, had he possessed a Lolita of his own, he knew to take better precautions than poor Humbert. How? Simply put, he would not love Lolita, but own her.

He rested his elbow on his desk, his left cheek against the fist, and continued to read the book. Considering how close he was to completing part one of Nabokov's work, he found no reason to pause. Even if it was for business' sake. Thankfully, Toguro was a patient man. At least, that was what Sakyo had been able to gather through the course of their other three meetings.

His employer's new position allowed the demon a better view of the man's entire frame; small. Or so, when compared with his own massive form, the human was petite. By normal standards, one would say the Valdez had a very masculine build. He was just so—slender. And for Toguro, it was only natural to pair slender with feminine, which made him think of a former lover he had had so long ago.

Unlike his previous object of affection, however, Sakyo had not yet aged into the term 'old'. He had not even managed to reach his thirties thus far. Physically. Mentally, he had matured to the same level of his fellow Black Book Club members. The majority of worldly entertainment was of no interest to him.

Toguro adjusted his glasses, sliding them up with his middle finger. Sakyo's reflection in them distorted for a moment. "Mr. Sakyo."

Blue eyes abandoned the black-ink words, drifting instead towards the owner of that gruff voice. In that instant, a bizarre thought occurred to the demon; why was the man so unafraid of any opposing force? No, he did not seem the submissive type. In fact, Toguro could not properly picture Sakyo ever placing himself into such a position, business or pleasure—his mind would not wrap around the idea of Sakyo spreading his legs for another; that was too abnormal.

He was not at all similar to other demons and humans he had previously had the honor of serving. They had had a tendency to quiver in fear and beg for mercy like a bitch in heat. Sakyo would have to be forced into a position like that, taken by surprise—from behind.

"Do you find my actions—ah—rude." The gasp had been an accident, brought on by the unbuttoning of Toguro's coat. Sakyo gave a silent chuckle, set down his book, and waved a hand in the other's direction. "Shall I have the air turned up?"

"That won't be necessary." Two sets of eyes darted towards the closed door, checking to make sure it had indeed been locked. Should his hired guards hear any unusual sounds, Sakyo had taken all measures to ensure himself enough time to collect his bearings before they burst in. His and Toguro's dialogue could pose a problem should they choose any incorrect words.

Curious, that's what the human was. He had no desire to be taken by another man, yet—after so many incidents during which he had been pleasured by one, how could he not be interested? Toguro had been hired for the occasion. Not that the demon understood why, when thinking on his size. Sakyo's men were to be left in the dark. There was no need to let on that someone of Sakyo's stature was allowing himself to be in this lowered position. That only caused unrest and, occasionally, jealousy. Not that Toguro couldn't see why the male employees wouldn't want a bite themselves, even if by force.

"Have you ever read Lolita?" Sakyo asked as he pushed himself up from his chair and rounded the desk. He kept his eyes glued to the book, an action Toguro took to mean the man was second-guessing himself.

He waited a moment before answering. "Would it fit my taste?" Sakyo lifted his eyes once more, staring at the male before him. Toguro smirked.

"There is a chance—though, one has to grow fond of the idea beforehand."

Toguro let out a soft 'mm' of thought, stepping towards the desk. He crossed the room in a matter of three seconds, and stood looking down on the human. "Give an example, and perhaps I'll show you a sample of my possible interest."

There was a shift outside the door; both hired help were listening intently now. Sakyo hardly caught those sounds of shuffling feet, his attention instead dropping. Toguro had gripped his belt, tugging it just enough to show what sample he was referring to. The cock beneath that cloth was only semi-erect, and already the apparent size of it had Sakyo gritting his teeth.

A full minute passed before he was able to loosen his jaw enough to reply, "Humbert displays quite a few clever techniques while indulging in certain—hmm—well—" His mind was drifting as Toguro started on the zipper of his pants. "—sexual fantasies with Lolita. Of course there's also some violence."

"Ah—force?" Blue eyes narrowed. Toguro's dick twitched in response, eager.

The pair stayed silent for another moment while the two outside whispered to one another; they were very curious as to what was transpiring in the room. The demon took that time to unbutton his pants and pull out his erection. Sakyo's face resembled a snarl at the sight of it. The offending object continued to grow in size as it raised its head towards him.

"Then the…book isn't for the light-hearted?" He knew he need not worry about Sakyo crying for help—crying at all—or changing his mind. Still, the thought to comfort him stuck. Genkai had needed some coaxing herself upon first glance of his piece.

The poker-player regained his cool, smirked, and set the tip of two fingers against the shaft. They ran upwards, towards the head and stopped at the slit.

"I suppose with a bit of convincing, the light-hearted may come to enjoy it as well, hmm?" He looked at the book. "Or just grimace their way through it."

Now they had arrived at the real question: "Should you force them to face it?"

Facing—Sakyo would have no other choice but to spread his legs. Toguro wondered if the man realized this, or if he, too, thought of the alternative. Being bent over this desk. That could make a bit of noise. Too much noise.

The hand ran down his cock this time as its owner thought carefully of his answer. Sakyo's pants were growing tight while he stroked the other dick, his own erection jealous for attention. With his free hand, he motioned towards the floor. Like dogs. Toguro understood well enough; this wasn't anything special. Still, the term 'bitch' refused to enter his mind. Had it been any other man asking for this, however…

"I don't think I will have to force you," the human said quickly, more for the guards than the demon.

As he reached for the front of his pants, Sakyo motioned towards the left side of Lolita. Toguro followed with his eyes, finding there some petroleum jelly. Something quick and generic that would have attracted no attention from anyone else that had entered the room.

Sakyo's pants were at his ankles when Toguro reached for the lubricant. The demon motioned for one foot to be removed, and the human complied. Toguro then grabbed at the alabaster ass, pinching the left cheek between his index and thumb. Sakyo only grit his teeth as a response. Good. They shouldn't be caught if the human had this much control. As for the limp that would result? Sakyo had every intention on 'accidentally' cutting his thigh on the corner of his desk after they were through. That would be enough to drive away most questions.

Toguro ran a finger up and down Sakyo's outer thigh, holding the container of jelly in his other hand. He leaned down, mouth aligned with the other's ear. "Do you want me to kiss you, Mr. Sakyo?"

Blue eyes remained glued on the door as he hissed, just as quietly, "If you must." They hadn't brought any other sort of gag to drown out the initial cry.

The demon unscrewed the lid, dipped in a single finger, and then pocketed the container. He would need more soon enough. In the meantime, he cupped Sakyo's chin with his other hand, tilting the man's jaw up so where he could see those lips. They held an indifferent expression. Toguro smirked, crashed his own set against the smaller pair, and thrust the finger not-too-kindly into the virgin ass. The swear was muffled just enough.

He felt the jaw beneath his lips tighten as Sakyo sawed his teeth together. Toguro paid only slight attention to this, opting instead to enjoy the sensation of the protesting movements against his finger as he slid it out then in again. Sakyo's anus clenched his knuckle and attempted to push him away.

The hand dropped down from the jaw, though the lips remained connected, and traveled down to the bottom of Sakyo's shirt. There the hand reversed direction, slipping under the hem and journeying towards the right nipple. He rolled the stub under just one finger, causing the human to droop his eyelids in pleasure. No moans issued from either party.

Feeling the wet tongue against his lips, Sakyo opened his mouth, allowing the organ to invade. At the same time it brushed against his own tongue, his hips had started to rock against the finger, which occasionally curled at the tip to derive the shudder that wracked his entire frame. His cock was already beginning to drip, yet he fought off all urges to reach down and pay it any attention.

Toguro reluctantly pulled his finger out of that ass, and chuckled at the glare he received in response. He sloppily dipped two fingers into the jelly this time, coating them well with a large glob. The first digit returned inside easily, while the second had to twist its way to make room. Sakyo twisted as well, pulling his hips forward and away from the protruding object. The hand left Sakyo's nipple and pushed against his lower belly, bringing the human closer to Toguro. The action also aided in slipping the second finger inside. That too he thrust, experimenting with different angles.

A trail of saliva between them, Sakyo barely managed to speak without a moan—there could not be too much silence between them if they wanted to continue to fool the guards. "Humbert is not Lolita's first though."

"Awkward," the demon says, beginning to scissor the ass. Sakyo shifted uncomfortably, and the hand from his stomach found a new home yet again—his weeping cock.

Toguro's lips were on his just as the surprised moan left. The movement had been fast—he hadn't been allowed much time to silence his employer—and so Toguro's teeth hit against Sakyo's. Already there was a small amount of swelling on the tender flesh.

He hit his knees against the back of the human's, knocking him off balance. In that way, Toguro led Sakyo into a kneeling position. He continued to pump Sakyo's cock as he pulled his fingers out of the man's ass. Grabbing hold of his own erection, Toguro positioned himself at the man's entrance. He then waited.

Receptive to the hint, Sakyo reached back with his left arm, hooking it around the back of the demon's neck. He then leaned his head, angling so that their lips met. He thrust his tongue into the muscled man's mouth, and waited until Toguro grabbed hold—with his teeth. At that moment, Toguro jerked his hips, burying himself in the protesting anus. The human acted as though the wind had been knocked out of him, and his body trembled in shock at the sudden intrusion. As well as the orgasm it had produced.

Toguro lathered his fingers in the semen, broke off the kiss, and thrust three of the digits into Sakyo's mouth as a gag—and the human did gag. He held onto the man's hips with his other hand, holding him still as he fucked him.

"Though, Mr. Sakyo," he started, burying his face into the man's hair to silence a grunt of his own, "I wonder how you learned of such a thing."

The fingers were pulled from his mouth, but the taste of his own cum remained. "Perhaps," he hissed lowly, "you wonder too much."

There was some blood dripping into his lap. Toguro noticed this then adjusted his position. Sakyo seemed to relax enough. "How careless of me." He did not once pause in his thrusts.

Both hands started to massage his ass cheeks again, bringing Sakyo's cock to life a second time. A knock on the door only heightened his pleasure. He had a full erection before he could attempt to answer. Then there was that damn hand stroking it, and those lips on top of his.

He pushed against the jaw, rocked into the hand, and moaned when the handle began to jiggle. The only comfort he had was the semen he could feel dripping from his ass and the slowing thrusts of the man behind him. He came not a moment later, hands already frantically grabbing for the other leg of his pants.

Sliding his foot through, he winced in pain as Toguro forced them both into a standing position. His pants were at his hips, Toguro's fingers fumbling with the zipper, button, belt—the key was being inserted into the lock. The demon nearly carried him to the opposite side of the desk, back to his book, and brushed off the evidence of their sex from the man's face. He did up his own pants as the key turned, then moved to where he stood over the forming stains on the rugs as the key was removed. The door swung open to reveal one of Sakyo's main employees.

"Ah—Master Sakyo—" He looked between the demon and his master, at a loss for words. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Toguro noticed how Sakyo's pained expression mimicked frustration—how that poor, abused ass must hate the soft cushion. "—ah…you have a call."

"I am currently preoccupied with other affairs." His voice was cool…even if a bit raw. "Who is it?" The man seemed at a loss for words, still looking around the room for evidence of foul play. "What are you fantasizing, hmm?"

The man's face flushed. "No-nothing, sir. I-it was just Mr. Konzo…asking if you were—uh—free tonight."

"Did he say why?" Sakyo's eyes narrowed at the name. Tarukane hadn't been subtle with his advances. And those were present merely because of Sakyo's age, and the other man's desire to 'put him in his place'.

"Ah—"

"It doesn't matter." He leaned back in his chair, gritting his teeth to fight off a pained moan. "I'm busy regardless. You're dismissed."

He left, though not before sputtering out multiple apologies. Toguro watched the display with an amused grin, voicing his opinion as to how nosy Sakyo's employees were. Said man kept his eyes on the demon. He frowned. That had been too close.

"What do you suppose he was fantasizing about?" the demon asked, earning a glare from the other. They caught one another's gaze. "You."

"Me…"

"You mentioned that book before—"

"Lolita?"

"Could you lend me a copy? I won't have time to stop by to get myself one on the way to my next order of business."

Sakyo frowned, though picked up the book regardless. He had finished it on previous occasions so it was not a huge loss. Shoving it in the demon's direction, he was not surprised to find a larger hand waiting. It closed around the book, one long finger stretching further so where it touched his hand. Sakyo stiffened, and the finger rubbed against him in a caressing manner.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Sakyo."

The Valdez growled and stood abruptly at the comment, catching his leg on the corner of the desk. Both men looked down at the large gash now oozing blood on his thigh. He frowned.

"Yes…it all went exactly as planned." The finger left, along with the book. Then Toguro walked out of the room, careful to allow one final glance—and smirk—in the human's direction.

"Until next time, Mr. Sakyo." His only response was a nod.

_End Prelude_


	2. Act I

Act I. Presenting Lolita

A part of becoming sophisticated is derived from gaining a certain interest in reading materials. To be well-versed in specific materials, to be exact, presents one with proper education. One also need possess the tendency to be bored with trivial matters. Sadism comes naturally, of course; it always does. Explaining this all to youth—or, in this case, a youthful mind—often times was far more trouble than it was worth. Not that youthful implied naïve in this case. No, youth had a tendency to be stubborn. They never are receptive to logic. It goes beyond their selfish nature.

The dark haired man stood while entertaining such thoughts regarding the other occupant of the room. He had never attempted to explain the true nature of sophistication to the demon—to be perfectly clear, their knowledge of one another was neither intimate nor extended past the duration of the previous two hours. Regardless of their short acquaintance, our protagonist could not fathom why the masked man allowed such childish issues to dictate his actions or words. Sakyo had observed the crow's verbal exchange with the younger Toguro brother no less than ninety minutes previous. Tainting or utterly destroying the innocent? A simple task. One that was quite enjoyable, he did so admit. However, the proper setting was required, lest one's motives mesh with one's desire to please the audience. Sloppiness was not something to flaunt nor take pride in.

Sakyo continued to observe Karasu's sophisticated façade. The way the crow held himself left the gambler to reminisce over his fellow Black Book Club companions. His lips twitched into a frown with that thought. No, '_companions'_ was an incorrect term; it bothered him greatly that Urameshi's terminology was beginning to influence his mental ramblings.

Karasu was eloquent, Sakyo had to admit; that was one reason he had found himself so drawn to the other. Karasu was foolish in the way he so carelessly revealed his current interest. Sakyo was half-tempted to send the younger Toguro brother to claim the fox, if only to rile Karasu. Perhaps the crow would then relinquish any humanoid characteristics or his grip on sanity—laughter here, for the inner workings of Karasu's mind are a wonderland of macabre. Sakyo pondered for a moment if, should that occur, would the fowl attempt to pluck out his—Sakyo's—eyes? And further, with nail or with mouth? Such colorful musings for either method; a crimson-tinted painting arranged itself within Sakyo's mind.

The human could easily recall a handful of books that covered the subject of Karasu's obsessive streak. Dealing with a demon with a superiority complex was something that Sakyo found to his annoyance. Knocking the crow down a few pegs—Sakyo's lips slipped into a smirk for a moment. Karasu, not paying any attention to the individual he deemed unworthy of his attention, swirled the wine inside his glass and thought of Kurama. The boy—having been a demon in the past, or no—had the most delicious body. Small, frail—and yet his willpower and maliciousness… Karasu had observed how easily it had been for the redhead to kill Roto. The crow shuddered with desire at the thought. Just beautiful.

A loveliness diluted by stupidity, Sakyo thought whilst allowing one last glance along Karasu's frame. Even Humbert had realized there was a certain level of caution one had to observe to keep Lolita all to himself. Of course, it was also noteworthy that Humbert had been too careless despite such knowledge. There was no doubt in Sakyo's mind that Kurama possessed the very ability to be as cunning as Lolita.

His eyes narrowed; no, Kurama's mind was superior to Lolita's. For just a moment the poker player thought of the fox. Under him—drained of energy or bound in some other way, as he had no means of containing the power of the demon himself—and whimpering. Begging him not to rob him of his virginity; that is, if the body remained unused. Seduction and kitsune went hand-in-hand. Locating an untouched kitsune, not to mention one of Kurama's stature, was nigh impossible.

Sakyo motioned the younger Toguro closer with a flick of his finger. Karasu pretended not to notice, though his attention had at last drifted from his glass. Sakyo realized easily the crow was intent on listening; Karasu had cocked his head ever so slightly so the side. The poker player found that he quite liked when those violet eyes were narrow. They normally displayed the majority of Karasu's thoughts so easily; when they were partway closed, however, those orbs held an air of mystery. This posed a challenge of sorts, which Sakyo thoroughly enjoyed.

Continuing to entertain the idea that Kurama was, in fact, Lolita, Sakyo's mouth moved close to the tall man's ear. "Now, you do remember that Humbert is not quite as victorious as he wishes to be." Toguro gave a small nod of his head that nearly went unnoticed. "I doubt it would bother you to play Quilty's part."

Toguro did nothing to hide the grin. Rather, he allowed it to grow and so bared his teeth. Having Karasu observe this action after being incapable of hearing the remark was a key part of the show. Our hero well knew the formula: you had to mold the prize—correctly, of course—otherwise one would wind up with the same mess of poor Monsieur de la Souche.

Toguro walked out of the room. No attempted grace. No dramatics. To put it simple, he had attempted none of the theatrics naturally found in any of Karasu's actions.

As for the crow, he had no intention of questioning Sakyo. That would involve speaking and, forbid, admitting that the human held any sort of control over him. Curiosity, of course, did bind one. Just ask the poor cat—well, you can't, as that little beast is dead. More than likely the poker-player had removed its heart.

"Very cute."

Sakyo's words were intentionally short and purposefully out of character. The tone he had used was something similar to the sarcastic voice of Urameshi Yusuke. That part the poker-player, though he would not admit, had not intended. The crow's sloppiness was rubbing off on him it seemed.

"You're hilarious, now aren't you—for a human, that is." Drawn out sentences, spoken in that low purr. Eloquent. It was true that the crow enjoyed hearing his own voice.

Sakyo folded his hands together before resting his chin against them, elbows on the desk. The small office did not seem quite so tiny. At least, not now that one of the filth had been taken care of—his head had popped right off earlier that day. As such, unlike the previous evening, the man was no longer present. Which suited Sakyo just fine; the senseless bragging and laughter of the other was distasteful.

"The things that interest us most are often the main ingredients for our destruction." Karasu blinked, slowly. Curiosity was starting to settle. "Or, to put it into words that you would understand, it causes things to blow up in our faces. Regardless of any mask we may wear, of course."

The words 'of course' nearly echoed from Karasu. He caught himself the last moment.

"We do enjoy pretending we're both so suave." Sakyo straightened his posture. "However, I find it easy to admit that not many would think my plans or true person agreeable in the least."

Karasu's eyes narrowed once more, calculating. This man alone was of minimal threat to him. With his influence over Toguro, however, he was quite the nuisance. "You seem to have a certain interest in me. Never mind how unattractive you are."

For a human—an older male—Sakyo did possess much sex appeal in Karasu's mind. Yet when compared with the fox, he was not nearly so tantalizing. The human would be as Rita was to Humbert; nothing more than a substitute.

"Do you believe Lolita and Humbert are the perfect pair?"

Unlike Toguro, Karasu was not familiar with the novel. He was not _that_ sort of sophisticated. Under his mask, his lips pursed. There was importance to this question; it was relevant with Sakyo's whispered words to Toguro. At last curiosity ensnared the cat:

"How do you mean?"

Those narrowed eyes forced Sakyo to take a moment, to greedily suck in air through his teeth so that he nearly hissed. He had never before lost a bet.

"Exactly how do you intend on ensuring your Lolita—Kurama—remains yours?"

Bombs could have gone off at that moment, had Sakyo not been the one to hold the better hand. Alas, his royal flush justified his widened grin—and here the curtain falls.

_End Act I_


End file.
